Rebel Angels
by Luna Maria Boulevardes
Summary: Azula and Katara are kidnapped but escape and questions abound. Who did it? Why? Can they work together? Will the kidnappers find them? Kill them? Will they kill each other first? Or maybe, just maybe, are they more alike than they ever thought?
1. Kidnapped!

_Rebel Angels _

_By L. M. Boulevardes_

_Chapter One: Kidnapped!

* * *

_

_Azula's Point of View_

Headache, screaming ribcage, pain when breathing, tingly legs and the distinct feeling of raw wrists – yup, I definitely injured. Not the sort of thing I enjoyed waking up to. Why was no one taking care of me? Where were Mai and Ty Lee? Where was my healer? Where –

Where _was _I?

My eyes flitted around the room, taking in the tent's crimson walls. My brow furrowed; that made no sense. I had the distinct feeling of ropes on my wrists, which meant I'd been captured. Never good.

More disturbing was the fact that my holders were obviously Fire Nation. Why would my countrymen turn against me? I was father's favorite! Were they rebels, then? I couldn't know. Sighing, I rested my head on the ground and decided to wait for my attackers to return. I wasn't stupid; until I got some information, I had no way of knowing what awaited me. This could very well be the best place to find myself in.

"Put me down! Let me go!" my ears perked up at the shouts of a girl shouting. _Well then. Speak of a demon and she will appear. _I toyed with a spark, tossing it from fingertip to fingertip.

"Shut up! Spirits help us," the solider grumbled as he entered. The girl he was holding wore blue; obviously Water Tribe. Her hands and wrists were bound, but her tongue was flapping a mile a minute with obscenities I don't care to repeat. I raised an eyebrow as he unceremoniously dropped her beside me.

"That hurt!" she called furiously. His hands clenched and unclenched, and I wondered why he didn't smack her. I would have. But then again, there were more important things to attend to at the moment. I ignored her.

"Release me now, and I might consider letting the guillotine have you instead of burning you alive," I snarled. He blinked, and then to my surprise he laughed. This only served to infuriate me. I attempted to shoot him, but to my horror the flames flickered out as soon as I released them. _What . . . ?  
_"That's the beauty of locking you up for a few days. No sunlight, no firebending," he said all too happily. "I would smack you for trying such a trick, but you're so very delicate and dead prisoners tend to lose their ransom value. Ah, well. Enjoy your stay, _princess," _he sneered. "Trust me, you'll have lots of fun with that one," the Water Tribe girl lunged at his feet but he easily side stepped her and exited.

"That was stupid," I said. "He's left and all you have is humiliation and a sore chin. Real smart,"

"Shut up!" she swung her head, letting her long braid whip me. I glared at her.

"Just because he's too far away to be burnt doesn't mean you're not," I grabbed her bare forearm and heated my hands until she screamed. A large welt was left as I pulled away. As my father once said, she would learn respect and suffering would be her teacher.

"Bitch! Basted of a whore!" she spat in my face. I tackled her, leaning so my knee dug into her stomach and my hands were on her throat.

"I could kill you. I _should _kill you . . ." I threatened. Her eyes flashed and it all became clear. "Wait. You _want _me to kill you," I released her, confused. She glared at me with deep hatred.

"Funny, Azula. I would've though that you of all people would want me dead," she sneered. I studied her, and slowly the pieces fell into place. I knew this girl; she was the Avatar's companion. Kya? Tarah? Kata? Something like that. Made sense too. Much as I loathed admitting it, the Earth Kingdom girl was truly a master. I'd heard a rumor even she bent metal – that could certainly complicate things for the soldiers. The boy was worthless, and if _I _couldn't capture the Avatar certainly they couldn't. Their capture of the girl even was rather annoying.

Having the girl provided other benefits too, ones that even I didn't like to think about. Ones they might impose on me as well; physical injury could kill our bodies and take much more time to break the spirit. Rape was an excellent assassin of the soul but left the body intact. It was more pleasurable for the attacker, and besides that requiring far less work than physical abuse. The girl and I were in imminent danger.

"Fuck," I cursed. They had really covered their bases. Taking me out of the sunlight killed my bending, and the girl couldn't bend unless she had water. Fuck, fuck, _fuck. _We were powerless.

"No," the girl was speaking and I glanced at her, confused. "No. I don't want to fuck you," she was daring me to kill her. I inhaled deeply and focusing on breathing. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of suicide.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Not so long as talking annoys you," she was entirely too enthusiastic about aggravating me. I sighed, knowing it would be a long night.

* * *

Some time later I fell asleep, only to be awakened what felt like a short time later by footsteps. I pride myself at not scaring easily, but if I'm being perfectly honest (which is quite rare) then I should say the truth: in that moment of I was afraid. Biting my lip, I waited agitatedly. The flap moved and someone entered.

Their footsteps were loud and intentional, and within moments I was being shaken. In the faintest bit of candle light strained through from outside, too dull to be of any help. I groaned in protest and heard the shifting of a tray. A quick glance revealing base contents; half-molded bread and a cup of dirty-looking water. Obviously I was to be fed now while the girl slept and couldn't waterbend. I frowned at the meager excuse for a meal, angry. They would give the girl juice to keep her alive and unable to waterbend. I would get water because it was so much cheaper. So _wrong. _The man noticed my look.

"A kiss for some better food, pretty princess," he leered. I flinched as my heart pounded. He stuck of alcohol and his hands were already groping me. As much as I longed for the comforts of my usual life, I would not allow myself to go from princess to concubine one fell swoop.

"Go to hell," I said. Fury flickered across his face; apparently he was the type of man not used to being denied anything.

"You'll be sorry for that, bitch," he growled. I screamed as he pinned me down and began tearing at my clothes. _Oh Agni help me this isn't happening make it stop make it stop makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop . . _

I raised my arms in defense and gasped in pain as his knee knocked against my already bruised ribs. In the same moment I felt cool air rushing at my skin I heard the crack of a whip and a howl. It was over in a moment, and the room was silent save my heavy breathing. My eyes darted about, finding the girl.

"He won't be out long; my whip wasn't too strong with so little water. If we're going to escape, I suggest we do it now," she said. She was already through her binds, having used the water to slice the rope. Making a decision was not hard.

"Fine," I offered her my wrists and ankles. She examined me a moment, then frowned.

"First," she said. "You have to do something for me,"

"_What?" _

"Sorry, but first you need to promise not to attack me," she said. I nearly snorted. Did she truly think a promise would stop me . . .? "A blood promise,"  
Oh. Now. Well then. That changed everything. The sharing of blood between two benders obliged them to hold promises to each other. I was about to yell at her, but the man shifting re-focused me. So I could pick my words carefully. I nodded, watching as she used an ice pick to prick our fingers. "Well?"

"I promise that I will not attack you when we escape," there, carefully crafted wording. I said I wouldn't attack her _when _we escaped. Now guarantees for afterwards. The girl either didn't notice or decided that was good enough. She freed my bonds.

For all the pomp, escaping was easy. I tore through the tent's wall with a knife I found on the man's belt (I tried not to think about what that could have meant for me). The girl and I walked outside. . . .

. . .into snowy oblivion.

"Shit," I cursed. No wonder they worried so little about the possibility of escape. Even if we managed to run, how to survive? I could see no other buildings for miles around.

I took a deep breath and began cutting up the tent. I worked quickly, aware that the man was starting to twitch. The girl and I had very little time. . .

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "We have no time!"

"We'll freeze to death without blankets. Take something, would you?" I shoved folds of fabric into her hands and she stumbled backwards. Well, no time to worry of it now. I grabbed what I could; the man was moving now, and I didn't want to chance a battle as I was still without my bending.

We ran fast and without hesitation, stumbling and cursing down snowy banks, down valleys and dips and fumbling over hills. I hadn't known the girl knew such coarse language. I guess that's what happens with peasants.

We ran until the snowing became a full drag-out knock-out blizzard. What little bending I had retained was dying, and I could no longer warm myself so easily. The line of the horizon was fading fast, causing panic to start to rise up from somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Azula," the girl said at last. "You're going to get hypothermia. We need to stop for the night," she said.

"I'm fine!"

"You can't possibly be. The cloth is only so heavy,"  
"Well, where do you suggest we stop? At that scenic inn down the road?" I snapped. She glared back.

"You seem to have forgotten I'm a waterbender," to her credit, she was good. She bended some snow above us to ice as a shield. Then she dug into the layered ground until there was enough room for both of us. I scrambled in and she followed before collapsed the roof and sealing off the door. It was pitch black and claustrophobic. "We should get some rest," she said. "I'll see you in the morning,"  
I nodded and lay down, swathing myself in the blankets and heightening my body temperature. I'd see the sun tomorrow, I thought, and get my bending back. Then I would fine again; the girl would not stand in my way.

* * *

TBC

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender


	2. First Time

_Chapter Two: First Time

* * *

_

_Katara's Point of View_

I woke up to the smell of blood. Usually I wouldn't be so concerned (being on the road and battling tend to get you injured) but it exceptionally strong. It was strong even for being in an enclosed space. A quick self-inspection revealed I wasn't bleeding now, though. And it wasn't the right time of the month for me. . .

Oh. Right.

Azula.

I glanced at her, trying to gauge whether the blood was from an injury or . . . not. Did the Fire Nation women run of the same cycle as Water Tribe? Or was it different, like once every two months or something like that? I considered waking her, then decided against it. I was not about to be berated for daring to touch her Royal Highness.

I wasn't completely sure as to why I had bailed her out with me, but it was most likely my empathy. My empathy continually gets me in trouble. It was because of it that Zuko and Iroh had joined our group – you see, there was this one time I got angry and stalked away from the group. And like Toph before me, stumbled upon Iroh and Zuko. Two cups of tea, one crying fit and some soothing words later I'm listening to Zuko's life story and can't help but feel awful. I invited to come with us.

Sokka had a fit, but Toph was delighted and Aang didn't mind at all. Iroh offered to teach him firebending, even. Zuko sulked a lot, but lately he's starting to come around. He sits with us at dinner now instead of wandering off by himself. I just wish he would open up a bit more; Iroh told me the long winded story of Zuko's banishment, but I longed to hear it from him. There were some nights I even dreamed of his kiss. . .

I was jolted from my thoughts as Azula stirred. She blinked a few times and wearily rubbed her eyes before turning up her delicate nose and wrinkling it.

"What smells like blood?" she asked. I shrugged. She frowned, and then began searching herself for re-opened injuries. There as a pause as she began shifting the blankets to exam her legs, and her eyes grew wide. I was about to offer my healing to her when she grabbed me by the shoulders, pinning me to the wall. I was stunned.

"What . . .?"

"_Shut up_! I'm dying; _what have you done to me?" _she shrieked, shaking me so my head flopped and banged against the ice. I growled and froze her hands away.

"What have I done to you? What are you talking about? I've done nothing!" I yelled. She glared back furiously.

"There is blood coming from between my legs, peasant. _What did you do?" _her words caught me off guard, and for a moment I could only stare.

"Did you no one tell you anything?" I asked in amazement. The princess of the Fire Nation was terrified of her cycle?

"Tell me what?" she was still on guard, but now a prickle of fear was creeping past her rage. Perhaps she really did think she was dying.

"About you cycles?" there was a pause of silence, then

"My _what?"_ so obviously not. I released her wrists with a sigh and she rubbed them absent-mindedly.

"Um," well, this was awkward. "So, um, women have babies, right?"

"Is this a state-the-obvious contest, or are you really that stupid?" she snarled. My left eye twitched with annoyance but I fought it.

"Right then. Every month, the woman's body sort of, um, practices making like, a nest for the baby. And if you don't get pregnant, you bleed out. It won't kill you," I reassured her. She bit her lip.

"When does it stop?"

"It depends. I guess over a few days," I shrugged. "We should tear some rags so your clothes won't get anymore stained," I noted after a minute.

"Right," she flushed with embarrassment and sliced a few bits from the tent cloth. I turned away, trying to give her some privacy. She cleared her throat a minute later, but would not meet my eye when I turned back around. We sat in silence, trying to get through the awkwardness.

"We, um, should go by a town. Find some food," I suggested.

"Yeah," she wrapped the blankets tightly around her, using complicated knots to hold them in place. I didn't bother trying to comprehend. I began to bend an opening, slowly at first to make sure it wasn't still snowing. Once satisfied it was all clear, I broke through and held a hand to Azula to help her up. She accepted begrudgingly.

The sky was clouded over pretty well; the sun just barely came through. Azula stiffened, and I could tell she was not happy about the situation. I felt a little bad for her; it isn't fun to feel vulnerable. I was supposed to be her enemy, and I had miles of water at my command while she was powerless.

"Any idea which direction a city might be in?" I asked, glancing at her. She shrugged and exhaled sharply so smoke flew into the air. My initial reaction was surprise, but I could tell from the way she rubbed her hands that her powers were not fully restored; there was just enough to keep her warm.

"Come on. Standing stupidly achieves nothing," she growled, trudging forward. I had to scramble at first, but her initial burst of energy soon wore off and we walked equally.

The snowlands soon gave way to forest. It was much nicer, warmer. The trees protected us from the harshness of my element, and faint tracks revealed that others had come through not to long ago.

We stopped when the sun set to make camp. I bended a snowdrift for shelter and Azula gathered some firewood. It took a little longer than with Zuko because she was still weak, but eventually the spark caught. It was still much faster than the flint wood I used to use anyway.

We sat in silence, munching half-heartedly on some berries and leechee nuts. Azula shivered and wrapped her blankets closer. I wondered how much longer she could survive without the sun; or more importantly, how much long her bending abilities could survive. I hadn't given it much thought before, but now I wondered if losing the sun too long could destroy her bending altogether. I chanced a sidelong glance, trying to gauge her thoughts.

To my surprise her teeth were gritted, her arms white and taut clutching her abdomen. _Menstruation pangs, _I remembered. I had not suffered them since discovered my healing ability, but I could still remember the sharp pain. I pitied her; already confused and ashamed, too proud to ask for help.

"Are you alright?" I asked tentatively. She glared.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she growled as her fingers curled tightly, stretching her knuckles a bloodless white.

"Azula," I said sternly. "You're in pain, let me help you," I began to cross over and she snarled.

"Get away from me, water witch!" she said, a flash of fear in her eyes.

"I can help you!"

"You want to freeze the water in my body while I'm weak and can't fight back!" she shrieked.

"That's absurd! I have healing powers!"

"What are you talking about?" fear gave to confusion and I found myself thinking there was so much she didn't know.

"Waterbenders have healing powers. Didn't you know that?" I asked in disbelief. She sniffed delicately.

"Of course, idiot," she said prissily. I rolled my eyes. _And by that, she means I hadn't the faintest. _

"Good. Let me see you," I demanded, already tugging open her blankets. She hesitated a moment, then let them fall away. "I'm going to need you to life your shirt," I mumbled, sort of embarrassed.

"Um, alright," she flushed and pulled it towards her breasts to reveal miles of creamy white skin. I placed my hand on her abdomen, trying to feel for where the pain originated. I blushed as my hand dipped towards her waistband, into the valley of her hips. Her breathing was ragged, but whether that was from pain or. . .something else, I couldn't tell. She cried out as my hand brushed against the soft, fine hair between her legs.

"_There!_" she gasped, nearly doubling over. Glad to have not needed to go further, I quickly bended some water into my hands and sheathed it over her front. She shivered at first, tensing against the cold, then cautiously relaxed as the water took on a luminescent glow and began to heal her.

"Better?" I asked as she slowly got up and adjusted her clothing.

"Yes, thank you," she said somewhat grudgingly. She looked at me with a smile almost coming. Not the malicious one of I'm-going-to-burn-you-good that I was accustomed to, but a real smile. One of happiness, or relief or gratitude. "I guess we should be heading in now. It looks like it might snow again," she noted.

"Right," I said, shaken from my thoughts. I followed her silently into the igloo.

I did not sleep so well that night, nor some after. I was woken in the middle of the night by a disturbing dream and it was a long while before I could get back to sleep. I couldn't quite recall the dream, but I knew it had left me hot with one aching between legs and another somewhere deeper, one that thought only of Azula's creamy skin and what it might be like to taste it.

* * *

TBC

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: I don't really know whether this will be Kazula or Zutara and Sokkla. Please bear with me and expect lots of materials for either argument in the mean time. Thanks!


	3. Fever

_Chapter Three: Fever_

_Azula's Point of View_

On the fifth day since escaping, I threw up. On the sixth, I collapsed. On the seventh, I found I could not stand when I awoke. Katara (whose name I had finally learned on the third day) decided I should eat. Because apparently in the water tribes, where nourishment can be far and few between, most sick people need food.

She sat in the cave we'd stumbled across stirring a broth that she'd taste-test every once in a while. I insisted I didn't need it, didn't want it but she ignored me. Which I supposed was pretty easy when I was as weak as I was.

And that made me hate Katara, because she had seen me in all my weakest moments. When I was assaulted by that man; when I started the bleedings; sick as a fucking dog-bear. I was still smarting over the whatever-she'd-called-it thing; big word that began with M.

And the healing. I had never known about the healing. My teachers told me only horror stories, about cyclones and avalanches. I could still remember the feeling of her hand, calloused and gentle slipping beneath my waistband.

But then I remembered others have done that, others had tried to come close enough to taste my skin to catch my lips and I'm always too quick for them. She didn't do those things, but the difference was that I wished she had. It startled me, for never before had I given many thoughts to lust. Poor Katara just kept giving me reasons to hate her without even knowing.

"Here. Secret Water Tribe recipe," she promised, cheerily thrusting a spoon down my throat. I gagged and it dribbled down my chin.

"You're trying to kill me!" I sputtered, wiping my mouth angrily. Katara frowned and put her hand on my forehead, causing me to blush.

"Paranoid delusions. Never good," she mused. "Maybe I need to go get some different herbs . . ."

"I am not having paranoid delusions," I stated, crossing my arms and glaring at her. Katara sighed and bit her lip.

"Would you just eat the soup?" she asked, offering another spoonful. She looked so hopeful I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I conceded. She raised it, probing my lips. "I can feed myself!"

"Of course. Now open your mouth," she brushed me off. I did, to tell her off, but she used it as an excuse to shove her spoon down my throat.

"_Mmmpphh!" _no good protesting. She held her hand over my mouth until I swallowed. "Agni! What _was _that?"  
"Boiled willow bark," she said.

"It's disgusting,"

"Yes, but it will make you feel better. It slows the fever," she promised. "Here, now have some real food," she handed me a packet of hot berries that I ate begrudgingly, not wanting to admit how good it tasted burning down my throat.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly. The question caught her off guard and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you being so nice and helping me? Why don't you just let me die? It's easy. And you don't have to feel guilty,"

"I would feel guilty. I'm a healer; I'm supposed to help people," she said, reaching up to press her hand against my forehead. "Maybe the fever's getting worse," she muttered worriedly. I pulled away.

"I'm fine," I said, swatting her away.

"Azula, you are _not _fine," Katara grumbled. She smoothed back my hair, and almost subconsciously I found myself leaning into her touch. "Hmm," she placed her hands on either side of my face and kissed my forehead.

I knew enough of medicine to know that it wasn't a sexual thing, that she was just using a more accurate test by using the more sensitive lips, but it felt good. Much better than it should have. Shocks ran up and down my body, pulsating pleasantly. She pulled away and I was left breathless.

_How did you do that?_

"I guess it's not too much worse. I'll watch you, see if we need a real doctor," she said, smoothing back my hair.

"Uh-huh," well, it certainly wasn't the most intelligent thing I could have said but it would have to do for now. I laid back, falling into the soft cloth. She pulled the covers over me, fussing like she was my mother or something. It both maddened me to the point where I could've killed her and endeared her to me beyond words.

Perhaps I was sicker than I'd thought. . .

* * *

I inhaled deeply, letting a mist of hot breath settle over my face. Katara continued playing with potions and splashing around in her little puddles. I shivered and gave myself over to sleep.

"Azula?" I awoke to the sound of her voice and the heavy feeling of her hand on my forehead again. "Oh, Azula. You're so sick," she said worriedly. She pressed a wet cloth to my head again and gasped in horror as it steamed upon contact. "Your fever! We need to find a real doctor, I can't do this," she wrapped blankets around me and I struggled only a little. It was useless; I was so drained.

"Ugghh. . ."

"Hang in there. Don't die," Katara begged. She grunted as she picked me up and pain burst in my abdomen. I cried out as white lights danced before my eyes. _Agni have mercy on me and I'll even be __**nice **__to Katara. . ._

"Shh," she tried to sooth me but was unable to keep the tremble out of her voice. Another rip of pain and I buried my face in her chest, trying to concentrate on breathing through the pain as my father had always taught me. I felt Katara bending snow beneath us, propelling us around much faster than walking ever had. Dimly I wondered why she hadn't tried this before and realized again how easily she could have run from me and saved herself.

"Kaaaa. . ."

"Don't talk," she chastised. "Hold tight, okay? Grab my neck," I tiredly obeyed and gasped as a fuel of snow propelled us into the sky. New thesis: she had every intention of killing me and not only wanted to be there to watch me die but wanted to kill me herself. I tried to scream in protest but it came out like kitten's strangled mew. Would she freeze the water in body for a painful death? Impale me on a spinneret of ice? Drive spikes through my head? Bury me alive in an avalanche? Drown me? Or just drop me from this height so I could fall screaming. . .

"There!" she shouted in relief. I tightened my grip around her neck almost but not quite unconsciously as we began to move. A long time seemed to pass, during which I drifted in and out of sleep and surprised myself with how comfortable I was with the idea of dying. It was sunset when she finally stopped and we began to come down.

"We'll be safe in this village. I think they have a doctor," Katara said. I just sighed in relief when her feet reached hit the ground and became apparent that, at least for now, she didn't seem to have any plans of killing me.

"Is there a doctor? Somewhere? Anywhere?" the villagers stared at us, probably unsure of what to make of the young, frantic waterbender girl so far from home and the ailing firebender who might just be the princess.

"I am," a young man announced, coming forth. His normally dark skin was stretched white over his knuckles as he gripped his medical bag. He wore traditional earth kingdom dress and had black curls that were beginning to whine for a haircut. My stomach lurched and I groaned. _Agni, please don't make me throw up all over Katara._

"Thank you. I'm um, Kua Mei and this is, um, Aza," her lying skills left something to be desired, but it would have to do until I could teach her to lie properly. He pressed a hand to my forehead and frowned.

"She's very ill – we need to get her inside," he said. Katara nodded and quickly followed him. The villagers stared and I could feel her stomach warm as she blushed. _She blushes __**all over**__ – I wonder what that looks like. . . _

"Aza, can you hear me?" the doctor asked as Katara laid me down on a futon. "My name is doctor Surresh. I'm going to take care of you," he pulled blankets over me and pressed a cool cloth to my forehead. I shivered and threw up.

"Oh spirits. . . shh, shh," Katara said, pulling back my hair as I spat blood, water and something that burned. The world spun into blackness and I slumped into Katara's embrace, desperate for protection.

* * *

". . . might not survive the night," I awoke the sound of Surresh's voice and the fine clinking of china. Everything hurt.

"Isn't there anything else we can do? I can't stand to watch her like this. Can't we make it warmer. . .the cold is killing her," Katara pleaded. There was a beat of uncomfortable silence.

"The only thing I can think of is the sharing of body heat . . . but I must stress that even that would be no guarantee," he warned. "Really, all we can do now is wait," I heard Katara sigh and felt her crawl over. Her hand touched my cheek and I forced my eyes open.

"Oh!" she nearly pulled back. "I didn't mean to wake you," I glared, trying to breathe through the pain. Katara bit her lip.

"Please, I have to do something! Can't you see she's in pain? She's just a girl, like me! She's a firebender – if only the sun would come out," Katara said, sweeping my sweaty hair back from my face. "Do you have enough water for a bath? If I could just get her some warmth back, I know she could protect herself. . ." her voice trailed off into worry and I dug my nails into my palms to fight the racking tremors. I closed my eyes again.

"We wouldn't be able to get it warm enough," he said sadly. I heard Katara inhale sharply. She left and they spoke in quiet tones for a minute that I might have understood had my head not throbbed so painfully. There were pinpricks of light going off in the distance and I was beginning to worry about hallucinations. I jumped at the sound of a door closing.

"Azula," her voice was gently, like her hands as she pulled off my top. "I'm doing this to save your life, alright? Shh, shh," I opened my eyes and could see her in front of the fire, flames illuminating her natural beauty. Her outer clothing was shed and she was starting to undo her chest wraps. I blinked, staring wordlessly she blushed and undressed. "Alright," she mumbled under her breath, sliding next to me. "Tell me if you want me to stop. . ." her hands touched were wonderfully, surprisingly warm as she took off skirt. She hesitated a minute then pulled me against her when the warmth I'd been aching for hit me almost overwhelmingly. I leaned into it and sighed in bliss as the pain finally began to let up.

"Katara . . ." I let her name rest lazily on my tongue, trying out its weight. I felt her all over me, so intimately close.

"Please don't die," she whispered, tightening her grip around my weight.

"No," I said. The blackness was coming back but now it was a comfort, a downy velvet. I gave myself over to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender 


	4. Breakable

_Chapter Four: Breakable_

_Katara's Point of View_

It never occurred to me that people of the Fire Nation were human beings to. Or at least, not in the sense that they could hurt and get sick and suffer like Azula was right now. Then again, it also never occurred to me that I'd end up in some little Earth Kingdom village lying naked next to the princess of the Fire Nation, while there is a fire nearby no less in a desperate attempt to save her from cold-sickness. I think sometimes I'm a little too nice for my own good.

It's gotten me (and okay, people connected to me. . .) in trouble before. I never mean to it's just that I can't stand to see anyone in pain, I really can't. That's why I let Sokka go hunting instead of doing it myself, even though I'd be much better at it. I would never be able to hold the fish in my hands, feel its pulse and just as quickly stop it.

_Monster. _

The voice came from the back of my head and guiltily I glanced at Azula. She was still now, with some color finally coming back into her face. She breathed quietly, stirring the wisps of around her face with a soft, hot breath. I could feel the up-down dilation and consequential collapse of her lungs hidden somewhere inside her tiny torso. I pulled her closer, trying to pour my warmth into her. She made a small sound in her sleep, a strangled cry and then went limp again, nuzzling my upper arm.

There was something very uncomfortable about being so close to her and whether it was despite or in spite of her being my enemy I wasn't sure. What I was sure of was that the feeling of her back against my breasts felt a little _too _good. Way too good, really. She was beginning to feel warm to the touch now so I slowly dressed, watching her all the while. Sleep became her.

"Doctor Surresh?" I called, knocking on his door. He jumped and I laughed as papers scattered all over the floor. "Sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. You just startled me, is all,"

"She's doing much better. Feels warm again," I reported. His face flooded with relief.

"That's. . .very good," he said, nodding. "but I am curious about something – though I don't know if you can answer my question,"

"I'll try my best,"

"Well, Katara, daughter of Hakoda, from the Water Tribe one must wonder why you so vehemently invested yourself in saving the life of Princess Azula of the Fire Nation,"

Fuck.

"Wha –" fine, it wasn't the most intelligent thing I could have said but I was shocked (and alright, maybe a little scared) that he knew who I was. "Why would you think that? And if it's true, why help us? She's a _firebender," _

"Firebenders are people too. And more importantly, she's clearly been out of the sun for many days. If she can't warm herself, if she succumbed to the cold-sickness she couldn't be a threat to me,"

"Oh. But then. . ."

"How did I know? Your friends came through a few days ago looking for you. And Azula is hard to miss; you might want to consider pawning at least the Zatharna Sun. Really, all that gold and ruby ornament is hard to miss; and beside that anyone educated will immediately recognize it from the most basic of history lessons,"

"What's the Zatharna Sun?" he sighed and I blushed, feeling stupid.

"The Zatharna Sun was originally a necklace. The chain was made up of dozens of tiny golden flowers, each with a set of tiny diamond seeds. A large, ornate rub hung from the middle. It was worn by the female head of the House of Zatharna, who were the rulers of the Fire Nation. Unfortunately, about one hundred years ago there was a Great Schism between Firelord Jhou I and Firelord Atzon II. The Zatharna Sun was divided between them. Firelord Atzon II went on to create his own empire, that of the Sun Tribe, and Firelord Jhou I was murdered, terminating the Zatharnan rule. Jhou's murderer was a man named Sozin. I believe you've heard of him?"

I gaped and glanced over to where Azula continued to sleep peacefully. Small wonder she and her brother were so obsessed with Aang; if you great-grandfather usurped the throne, well, that generally doesn't say good things about your line for the next few generations. Actually, according to Water Tribe legend a murderer curses his family for three generations before the sin is abstained. I shuddered.

"Yes, Sozin I've heard of," I said slowly. "Is she destined to carry his madness?" Could one man from a hundred years ago destroy a girl's life?

"Only time will tell if the demon lives in her too," Surresh sighed. I frowned and walked back over the Azula, brushing the strands of hair off her face.

"That's not fair,"

"Life rarely is," he turned to the distance, pensive for a moment before coming to. "but that's enough of that. Might I interest you in some tea, Miss Katara?"

"Thank you," I said as he poured the steaming liquid into delicate china cups. I sipped it quietly and afterwards I attempted to read a book and spent every few minutes checking on Azula. She began to get chills again as the day bled into night and I finally put her clothes back on, even though it was so nice to run my hand along her soft bare shoulders. You would think she smelled like smoke, but it was actually more of a cinnamon.

Um, not that I _care _or anything.

* * *

"Hi," I said as her eyelids fluttered open. She frowned and glanced out the window where sunlight was streaming through. "How are you?"

"How long did I sleep for?"

"Two days,"

"Oh," her eyes widened slightly and she whistled under her breath. I smiled and raised some water to her lips.

"Drink. I'm afraid of you getting dehydrated,"

"I'm fine," she protested. But she took the ladle from my hand anyway and drank greedily before grabbing the entire bucket. It sloshed and dripped and when she was done she let it fall into a corner and curled under her blankets again, shivering. I put my hand on her forehead to check for a fever, but I couldn't feel one. The shivering would pass then; I didn't need to worry.

Sometime later she awoke again, this time weak with hunger. She wouldn't let me feed her and Surresh protected her from my force method. So I scowled and with some difficulty she fed herself. Her hands shook a little and I wanted to help, but held myself back; she was the princess of the Fire Nation; I was just Katara of the Water Tribe. I was no use to her at all.

"My friends came through this village not too long ago," I said, picking at the hem of my dress. Azula frowned.

"So you're leaving, then?" her tone was hard, shutting the door.

"No – "

"It's fine," she snapped, cutting me off. "Go back to your friends. That's where you belong, right?"

"I wouldn't leave you alone! We still don't know who kidnapped us, or for what purpose? Did that never occur to you?"

"I can handle myself!" she snarled. She threw her hand out as if to blast me with lightening, and I winced before remembering that her powers weren't back yet. She flinched (in fear?) and pulled the covers up. A physical barrier.

"Azula . . . don't be like that. Come on," I said, coming over. She rolled away, eye tightly shut. "I know you're not sleeping,"  
"Go away, water witch," she barked. "I don't want your pity," I left, and the last thing I saw was a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

"She hates me," I sighed, staring into my tea. Surresh frowned.

"Don't worry – you still have few days left to work on her. She's still too ill to leave," he comforted me.

"Yes, but. . . I don't know. This is too complicated," I knew that I was empathetic, but this was just getting ridiculous. It was like the Fire Nation was forever destined to crawl under my skin and into my heart.

I collapsed on a roll of blankets, ignoring Surresh's raised eyebrow. Why couldn't I save Azula from herself? In these last few days I had seen a new girl, a different side; and I had liked it. War was like a virus, eating away all that was good and precious until nothing was left but a fragment of a person. Only when you left the virus behind could you breath again, could you live again.

I wanted her to live again.

War had taken my innocence, and now I wondered if it hadn't taken hers as well. It had seemed from Zuko's stories that Azula was just a little she-demon and irredeemable, but sometimes with Iroh's prompting remembered the good times from when they were _very _little. Eight was the magic number; the division between Azula, Zuko's sister and playmate, Iroh's angelic little niece and Azula, demoness, monster, hellion.

I knew her mother had died at a young age (disappeared?) but I doubted that that was what made her so cynical. After all, Zuko and Sokka and Aang and I had turned out alright, hadn't we? We hadn't known our mothers so well either. And it wasn't because Azula was a girl.

Or was it?

It bolted up and gasped, trying to deny the theory forming in my mind. Incest was forbidden across the nations, but that didn't always stop it from happening. Was that one more tag that needed to be worn? Azula, the victim? Was Ozai (anyone?) so evil that they would utterly _decimate _her like that?

It wasn't fair. She was only a girl. . .

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Note: I need a beta read for my book, _Eclipse. _Please PM or e-mail me if interested.


	5. Ozai's Angels

_Chapter Five: Ozai's Angels_

_Azula's Point of View_

Damn that Water Tribe girl! Damn her to a thousand hells! I wanted to burn her, to press my knee against her neck and watch the life go slowly out of her. I wanted to feel her warm life blood run cold, to look her in the eyes as she faced her killer. I wanted to be there when she breathed her last breath, and then moved no more.

It wasn't _fair. _

How had I come this far just to let her hurt me like this? Some stupid little girl I'd hardly known two days! It wasn't right; Mai and Ty Lee left of their own accord all the time and I never cared about them. No, that was a lie . . . but I knew that they would come back to me. Katara could very well be the one to look at me with disgust right before impaling me on an icicle.

I shivered at the thought and curled closer to the warm, forgiving fire. Fire was a much better catharsis that water; most people laugh when I say that, but it's true. After a volcano there is nothing, until slowly (so slowly) the beginnings of soft green and benevolent purple come forth to reveal themselves in spring time. And suddenly there's a forest, suddenly life in the most beautiful way. After snow? Snow just hides the world a little while, and it all comes back the same. If you want cleansing, use water; if you want deliverance, use fire.

* * *

The fire gave me stength, and while Katara and Surresh were still sleeping I rose and slipped outside. Absorbing the sweet sunlight I began to move through the stances slowly. I was still weak from the cold-sickness, but I'd be damned if I continued to laze around. I had to strong. To be better.

To be _perfect. _

I leaned my weight into my back leg, feeling a slight pull of resistance before docile acceptance. Good. A series of kicks, or jabs. Then blue-white flames licking, erupting, going off like fireworks. Me, breathing it in. Absorbing the sun. Me, on fire as the heat made me dizzy and just a little giddy like that time Ty Lee had made Mai and I drink something Ty Lee called "The Green Fairy".

I didn't ask.

The memory was still distinct in my mind. It was back at the Academy, before Zuko's banishment and the terrible chaos that followed (memories at which I flinch). We were in a triple at my request (since never had I been denied anything I ever truly wanted). Ty Lee came bounding through the door, giddy and grinning. Mai and I exchanged look.

"Ooookay, Ty. I think you've had enough. Lay off the sake. Or Absolut, or whatever that is," Mai said warily, reaching for the green glass bottle. Ty Lee laughed.

"Silly Mai-Mai," she said, giggling (at this Mai frowned). "It's not alcohol! It's absinthe, the Green Fairy! Soooooo much better," more giggling.

"Uh-huh,"

"Azula, you believe me, don't you? Try some. We'll go out. It'll be fun," she promised, swishing the cloudy liquid in front of my eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Mai warned. Too late. I lifted the bottle to my lips and drank. It burned a little going down, and then the world settled into a pretty, hazy place. Later, I would use absinthe to self-medicate.

"Ohh, she's right. Please Mai, let's go out!" I begged, walking over and putting my hands on her shoulders. "Pleeeeeeeeaasse,"

"You two . . ." her voice trailed off and she sighed. "We get in trouble, I'm blaming you," she said, pointing to Ty Lee. She drank a large gulp, impressing me and Ty Lee. "Agni," she whistled under her breath. "You really went for the strong stuff, didn't you? Azula, I trust you can get us out of anything?"

"Just gotta flash the Zatharna Sun," I giggled and walked to my closet, combing through my clothes for something suitable. Red dress with gold embroidery; fine, fine, fine. Mai changing into a black dress, Ty Lee in a slutty pink thing. Me, pinning only some of my hair back with the Zatharna Sun and letting the rest fall lose. Ty Lee kissed me.

"You look soooooo good," she slurred, giggled as I blushed and Mai rolled her eyes. "I could just eat you . . ."

"Let's not go there," I pressed a hand to her mouth (dear Agni, she had _kissed me!_) and Ty Lee passed me the bottle.

"Drink, drink, drink!" she crooned. Mai caught my glance.

"You sure you want to go out?"

"Yeah," I took another mouthful and watched the edges blur. "Yeah," Ty Lee pulled me out the door by the wrist and Mai followed, mumbling something to herself about playing babysitter. I laughed and Ty Lee tossed up the now empty bottle. It shattered on the school's marble floors.

It was a Friday, and all the good places were open. We went to _El Casa de Sol_, a well known bar in the city of Solis De. They let us in immediately, as I thought: I all had to do was flash the Sun and they were falling over themselves. Princess this, princess that. We got in and headed to the bar.

"Three plum wines, please," Ty Lee said, resting her head on her hands and pushing her breasts forward. The bartender did a double take then gladly gave them to us.

"On the house for such gorgeous girls," he said flirtingly. Ty Lee laughed, Mai rolled her eyes. I sipped the wine and watched the bar in quiet awe. The music was loud, hitting me in the gut. I laughed. The music, the drinks. . .the roar of the crowd. Ty Lee kissed Mai for attention and then quick as anything was on the table, dancing in a way that made me blush for her. Her long hair was down, and in response to the rabid shouts of men ("Take it off, honey!") she wore only her shift skirt and chest wraps.

Mai was flirting with the bartender when he came over to me. Smiling, he took my hand without my permission and there was something very nice about his confidence. He pulled me onto the dance floor, one hand on the small of my back and the other stroking the outside of my right thigh. A little uncomfortable. I said nothing and his hips smashed into mine.

"You like dancing, princess?" he asked, smiling like a predator did circling its prey. I nodded. Yes, yes. . .I think. I like this giddy feeling. Is that dancing? I'm not quite sure anymore. . . "Good,"

Suddenly, black. Some place very dark. Me, on my back. Hands all over my body. Discomfort. Something very hard pressing against me. No, no, no. I didn't like this, didn't want this. I struggled to make my voice heard.

And then shh, shh. A hand on my breast, another trying to make its way to the junction of my legs. Shh, this is good. Feels good. Don't you want to feel good? Relax, shh. . .

No, no, no. . .

A strangled cry rising out of my throat, my stomach going all wrong. I was going to throw up.

"Stop. . ." I groaned. "Mai. . . . Ty Lee . . . ." they probably couldn't hear me. "Stop. . ."

"Shh. . ."

"Help!" I was shouting now, people were beginning to stare. "No. Get off. Leave me alone! Mai! Ty Lee!"

"Shut up!" his hand on my mouth. The sickly smell of his sweaty hand. Too late. I threw up. "Aw, fuck it,"

Later, bathing. Mai and Ty Lee unable to quite meet my eye. Take me by fire, take me by fire . . . the water so hot I emerged with red skin and a few white blisters.

"Azula!" Katara was obviously surprised to see me. A frown. A gape. "You're up,"

"My, you're observant," I spat, sending a blast into the sky. She flinched, watching with a wide-eyed fear. "Were you out here for something?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. . . are you sure that's healthy?" she questioned.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse,"

"Oh,"

A pause.

"Can I get you something to eat? To drink?"

"I'm fine, really," _I'm trying to not get too close to you so I can leave easily in a few days when I'm back up to full strength. You think this power? You haven't seen anything!_

"Well, I'll be inside. Let me know if you need something. . .want something. We should probably leave in the next day or so. Avoid our captors," she picked at her sleeve.

"Whatever," I threw a punch. _That's right, go running back to your friends. See if I care. _

"Okay," she slipped into the house and I took off into the woods. A tool. Abandoned. The princess of the wastelands, me. I tripped over my own feet and fell into a river, shivering at the cold. I heated my skin and the water steamed off, evaporating from my clothes.

Warmth, so good.

I laid on the bank and stared up at the sky for a while, feeling the sun warm me and fill me. Was the moon like that for Katara? Did she lie in the moonlight and feel a silent steel fill her bones? Certainly I felt a kinship with the day. Agni would bring out her bright face to bless us, to calm us and chase away the demons of the night. The sun, the only thing keeping me sane. The best catharsis of them all.

* * *

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. 


	6. The Aang Gang

_Chapter Six: The Aang Gaang_

_Katara's Point of View_

_I could lie and say it's all a dream. _

_You could cry and __then we both could scream. _

_I could say that__'s it, we're through _

_T__here's no more us, just me and you_

_I could try to say it was fun_

_But in the end it's over. _

_I'm done. _

I read over the poem and closed my little brown leather notebook. The rhyme meter got a bit off towards the end, but other than that it seemed pretty decent. I sighed, running my fingers over the clumsy, ill-drawn words. I was unable to keep the memory from resurfacing.

Aang.

It was hard to know he loved me as more than a friend while all I could offer was mere companionship. He was my first kiss back in Omashu. I had convinced myself that I liked him, that we _should _be more than friends. But there was nothing in that kiss. No spark, no chill, no nothing. My stomach used to churn with shyness when he looked at me; now it churns with the fear of breaking his heart. It is a weight I must carry. I am the companion of the Avatar, and I have promised to protect him. Even if I'm the one he needs protection from.

I know it breaks his heart that I can't love him back. I've tried. Someone once told me there were five stages of grief. So, according to the five stages of grief, hear of the five stages of me and Aang as I see it:

I. Denial

_I must love Aang, _I thought as we journeyed down into the womb of the Cave of Two Lovers. Sweet, innocent Aang. So strong in the face of being the avatar – or perhaps ignorant of the weight at times. No, no. He was only twelve in years, but he carried a certain maturity; really, he was more of man. More _than _a man. He was the bridge between the spirit world and our tangible one. He carried a great weight with dignity.

_I must love him, _I thought. The logical conclusion; did any other option make sense? There was no reason not to; I did not find him repulsive in any way, did not dislike him. So this must be love. It only made sense.

_I must like this; the girls at home said kissing is the best thing ever. I'm must be enjoying myself. I must, _I thought as his lips touched mine.

Air picks up, disrupting the ocean's soft surface.

II. Anger

Why did he have to make things so complicated? Why was he staring all gooey-eyed, all puppies? Why wasn't he thinking about me, about my feelings? I didn't like being stared at. Besides, it is not the place of the Avatar to seek a life companion. He had a million things to do. People to heal, nations to save, dictators to kill – you know.

It wasn't fair. I couldn't be the Avatar's girlfriend! Can you imagine the responsibility? The women of the world would be looking to _me _for guidance, _me _for direction. People would come to me asking what to do with their lives, how to live. They'd want me to birth their babies and blessing their marriages and fight for water I'd bended. How could Aang as me to be their leader, to look after the world? I was only a girl!

And what did I know of the world, really? I'd spent the first thirteen years trapped in the South Pole and the last two had been so rushed that there was no way I could understand all those little cultural intricacies. How could he? How could he?

Ice fights to break air, only to be melted, suffocated, evaporated.

III. Bargaining

I dragged Toph to the spa and watched with a critical eye as they did her makeup, drawing out her natural beauty. I was trying to find someone else for Aang to love. . .so surely that meant I wasn't so bad, really. I brushed her hair and touched the makeup and fussed until Toph finally demanded to know if I had an agenda.

Of course not! I assured her. Now just hold still while I put this blush on your cheeks. We should get some new clothes.

Jeez, sugar queen! What's your deal today? she grumbled, squirming and disrupting my carefully cultivated hand.

Just be quiet and hold still! I finally shouted, loosing patience. Toph thankfully didn't push the issue, and at dinner that night I did everything in my power to make Aang notice her. He didn't, and quietly I cried myself to sleep. My dreams were noiseless, but for my pleas and an inconstant god.

Earth doesn't move, so the air goes uninterrupted. The water is still, hiding plummeting depths.

IV: Depression

I kept breathing. Such a burden; I could destroy or make his happiness. My stomach howled with hunger pangs, begging me to eat, to stop ignoring the demands. But no, no. I wouldn't eat; I would fight to die, fight for flight. The blood was hot on my wrist, dripping slowly from a sparring wound. A superficial cut; so easy to make it deeper, to make an accident. But did I really want this? I wanted to escape the pain. Yet still I healed the cut and went on.

In the cover of the darkness of the night I walked into the sea, shivering against the cold and staring at the inconstant moon. The moon fades. I wanted to fade to, to go and go and go.

Katara. . .what are you doing? Zuko's voice, not accusing, not pressuring. I felt him wading out until he was beside me, and placing his hands on my shoulders. He was so warm. Katara, he said, softly, slowly.

Go away, Zuko, I demanded, squirming and fighting as he wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed my neck as I sobbed. He said my name over and over again, took me back to camp where I slept. I clung to him with clawing fingers, salty cheeks.

If I'm dead I can't hurt him anymore, I said. He'll have to get over me.

Zuko tightened his grip on me. I have a knife in my pocket. My uncle gave it to me when I was eleven, right before the end of the Six-Hundred Day Siege of Ba Sing Se. The inscription says never give up without a fight. It stopped me from killing myself once, because when I went to the knife it told me to stop. Funny, sort of.

I can't hurt Aang anymore, Zuko. Please let me go back to the forgiving sea. The water will take good care of me. I will swim away.

Never. I couldn't let you hurt yourself. I couldn't lose you. He'll take care of himself. Please, this isn't worth it, he said. I fell asleep in his arms and from then on he owned my heart.

Oh, _Zuko_.

V: Acceptance

I am inconstant as the moon, waning and waxing. Some days are better, some are worse. Zuko, like the sun, is constant. At my side with his (few) but perfect words, his understanding of the feeling of burdening, of hurting the ones you ache for and love. I love Sokka as a brother, Toph as a sister, Iroh like a father and Aang. . .

Aang like a son.

* * *

I found Azula lying down on a river bank, watching the sun. Her hands were on her abdomen, and I could see dull flames. She was trying to dull the pain. I sat down next to her and sighed. I bended some water and she stiffened for a moment, realizing that in that moment I could have killed her before she even had time to scream. But I left her alone, and she said nothing.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked finally, not meeting my eye. I frowned.

"Love hurts,"

"That wasn't my question," clipped, almost impersonal.

"Maybe," would have been rude to add _with your brother_?

"How do you know?" she lifted her right hand and swirled it around, sending spirals of yellow flames into the air.

"You just. . . _feel it," _

"Please don't give me some crap about butterflies like Ty Lee does,"

"No, it was . . . it hurts. You ache for them. I think,"

"Oh," she sat up and cocked her head, looking at me with scrutinizing eyes. And then, so quickly for a moment I wasn't even quite sure it happened at first, she pressed her lips to mine. Then suddenly she drew back, face flaming. I reached for her but she was getting up. She tried to move away from me and stumbled back into the water.

"Azula!"

"Go away, water witch!" she pulled away when I grabbed her wrist. Tears in her eyes. The pain of the fear of unrequited love. I could do it again.

So I threw myself against her (Spirits, she was _warm) _and I kissed her, burying my fingers in her hair and listening to the rapid beating of her heart, her spurted breaths. When I pulled away I realized that I was on top of her. The stream was shallow enough in this section, though. We were dripping wet, and she was starting at me like I was a ghost.

"I . . . don't know what to say," she admitted.

A beat of silence.

"I'll be back," she said, disentangling herself. Her hands were so warm.

"I meant that," I said, only realizing then that I did. She paused.

"I know. I need to think," she walked into the forest and I was left alone, wondering if she'd ever come back.

* * *

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. _


End file.
